Crescendo
by Hunter of the Wild
Summary: Aomine Daiki lived for the past. Kagami Taiga lived for the present. Kuroko Tetsuya lived for the future. Three shot. Implied past AoKuro, present KagaKuro. Future AoKuroKaga if you squint. Some OOCness.
1. Aomine

A/N - Hullo readers! This is my first fic in a long time, so I hope it is ok! It's somehow also a belated birthday present for Aomine, so that's cool too.

Disclaimer - I do not in any way own Kuroko no Basuke! Even though I wish I did. Credit for cover picture is on profile!

Aomine looks down at the phantom player's distraught expression and can't help but laugh bitterly. He knows that this is the only way he has left to pull emotion from his old partner. He laughs and laughs, covering up the tightness in his chest, the painful tug at his heart and the bitterness that threatens to sweep him away. He laughs because he knows that no words will come out and if they do, it will be the words that burst the dam of thoughts and feelings he has built since graduation from Teikou.

_Am I nothing to you anymore, Tetsu?_

He shifts his eyes downwards and walks away. But he knows that he has one thing left of Tetsu that will never fade. Their past together is something that he has with nobody else and something nobody else has with Tetsu. But it rarely leaves him satisfied.

So sometimes, Aomine can't help but remember.

He remembers his first meeting with Tetsu. He remembers screaming so loudly that it still makes him laugh when he thinks about it. He remembers those frightening, fierce blue eyes. Aomine knows that those eyes have never changed and it makes him glad.

He thinks of the Teikou practices - of Akashi _- Daiki, I know you're free today, walk Tetsuya home - _of Murasakibara _- __Mah, didn't you buy Kurochin a milkshake? I want one too! - _of Midorima _- you do know that yours and Kuroko's blood types don't match? Not that I care! - _of Kise _- Stop hogging Kurokocchi!-_

And _- blue compliments blue, he knew, but seeing Tetsu so close, __**so vulnerable**__, made him want to taste that innocence all the more, the silent boy so longer silent - _Tetsu.

He thinks of all the hours spent at the river, talking about everything and nothing at once.

He thinks of the stolen moments between classes when Satsuki would smile benevolently and quietly make way for him to find Tetsu.

He thinks of the genuine smile that would appear on Tetsu's face when Aomine bumped their fists together _– he lived for those smiles, wanted them only for himself, to never show anyone - _and Aomine was quite sure he would have done anything for Tetsu.

But the less innocent thoughts that had plagued him throughout their friendship are the ones that always still haunt him when he see his shadow _– pale skin dusted with pink, soft lips, nimble fingers tugging at his hair - _and he knows that it will never be the same again.

''The only one who can beat me is me.''

And so, Aomine regrets.

Regrets are the one thing that taint his memories of the past. Each time he remembers, they pile up so quickly, so quickly that Aomine feels he is drowning. And he always relents and lets himself drown in the bottomless pit of self loathing he has created. Because if these feelings where the only ones to remain of the past, then Aomine would accept them gladly.

He wraps himself around the memories and refuses to let go. And he knows that he is being difficult, one look at Satsuki's worried face each time he doesn't appear at practice makes him realise it.

He can't tell her that the reason he doesn't want to go to practise is because _- it wasn't Teikou damn it, Tetsu wasn't there and there was no sense in exercising because he'd defeat them all anyway and he didn't want to feel that helpless again, that's why Tetsu left - _he reminisces of times where everything was easier.

Whispers that shout accusations at him are the norm - _that he deserves feeling like this, you're the one who walked away - _but he laughs anyway, because those whispers sound suspiciously like Satsuki's voice.

But the soft voice that questions Aomine is the one he hates the most_._

Why did you never look him squarely in the eye and tell him how you felt?

Why did you leave him alone?

Why did you change so much?

_Why did you make me invisible again?_

Aomine tugs at his dark blue hair, missing the pale, calloused hands that used to stroke it. He lashes out at the team, targeting Sakurai _- because he knew that Sakurai would always say the one thing he never could, sorry, so very sorry - _and ignoring Satsuki.

Why? Why? Why? The chorus of words run through his head at increasing crescendo and it shatters his control completely.

_I'm so sorry, so very sorry, I was afraid of the way you looked forwards, that when you looked at me you didn't see me anymore but something far beyond, something I couldn't see and that you'd forget me in your haste to get there one day, so I made you remember me the only way I knew how._

He hates it the most, because he is so very sure that it is Tetsu's voice and that he will never be forgiven.

Aomine Daiki lives for the past, because it is the one place he believes he can still be happy in.


	2. Kagami

A/N - Hullo again! This is a quick post, since I was motivated. Might get started on Kuroko's chap later. There are purposefully some things writing in a similar way or of the same things, because I believe that Aomine and Kagami are similar in lots of ways.

Disclaimer - I do not own Kuroko no Basuke!

Kagami realizes that he is not as smart as Kuroko or Tatsuya and he is fine with that. He is not the sort to spend hours upon hours thinking of what should have been done and can still be done. He does know however, that that kind of thinking is sometimes useful and so he sits _- thinking of how to improve, make Kuroko proud –_ and sits on his bed for hours on end, hours that wind up in frustrated groans and endless back pains.

He looks down at the arm he is holding, the smaller male not being able to stand on his own. _- Idiot, you can't stand, do you __**want **__me to carry you? -_ He snorts with a slight twitch. But he feels the confused tension flowing from the opponent's ace, Aomine Daiki, and subtly shifts the phantom player behind him.

He knows he may not be smart, but alas, he has always relied on instinct.

And so, Kagami flourishes.

He returns from America, eyes full excitement for _- the sound of shoes squeaking against the panels, the sound of that beloved orange ball thudding across the court – _what lies before him, not behind him - _Tatsuya, hurt ankle, how do you expect me to play seriously – _and is disappointed by the lower level of basketball at first.

But he plays, always with his whole heart, a shining beacon for all those watch him. An incredibly fierce young man who seems ready to conquer the world.

Kagami considers his first meeting with Kuroko. He heard about the so called 'Generation of Miracles' and it made him curious _- like a tiger, ready to pounce -_ only to come up short. He scoffs and snorts, says what he think is best for the other _- no talent, you'll get ripped apart in court, careful of the tiger's claws - _and pushes him from his thoughts. He knows that he does not have time or consideration for those not in his direct surrounding and it doesn't bother him.

But the sudden showing of the phantom player's abilities turns Kagami's head right around. He is not used to his steadfast opinion being overridden by anyone _- especially not a short guy, what about those tiger's claws -_ and feels his thoughts focus on Kuroko. He realizes that they are in one class, he realizes just how much shorter the other is _- it's not like it wasn't obvious, maybe Kagami just liked putting his elbow on the others head -_ and realizes that he doesn't mind.

He has to sit out whenever his legs are damaged and curses up a storm when he thinks the coach can't hear him. But his thoughts are disrupted the instance he spots Kuroko on the court. He plays so gracefully _- slim, long limbs, what would those feel like beneath him - _that it makes him jealous for a moment.

If Kuroko was a light summer breeze, Kagami was a tropical thunderstorm.

And he is okay with that, because now he knows he can learn from and teach the other,but the thought of Kuroko dunking and playing on his own leaves him breathless_ - would he still be needed? Could he still be his side? - _and it darkens his expression. He watches Izuki coordinate passes, Hyuuga shoot three pointers, Mitobe score hook shots. He watches them all, but only has eyes for one. Blue eyes _- so terribly, terribly blue, it hurts to look to long, seeing beyond him - _gently crinkle into a smile and Kagami knows he is lost.

When he meets the rest of the Generation of Miracles, Kagami knows he will never forgive them _- distrust, betrayal, the tiger's claws are a-waiting - _for having crushed his partner so carelessly.

He knows that his own light has to shine so much brighter. He is confused by the sudden thoughts of how he will play _- not the usual, not enough, push, JUMP -_ to become better for somebody else, not just await the next best challenge.

He knows that all, yet _- why can't he jump, why why why - _why does he find so much easier to just _**live**_ and not plan? Why can't he be more serious about the future?

He knows that he is not good enough for Kuroko as he is.

And thus, Kagami falls.

He falls the moment he tells Kuroko to stop playing basketball, the moment he ignores _- the blatant hurt, the fierce determination -_ theother player, the moment he thinks himself better.

He falls when he expressively tells Kuroko that they should _- keep from distance each other, don't pass to me, I'll play on my own - _work on their separate strengths first, when Hyuuga has to tell Kuroko that _- no, Bakagami is a idiot, he just wants to be a better light to you - _and he falls when he realizes that Kuroko still is the one helping him.

_Damn this all to hell._

He gives in. He doesn't stop to think anymore, he just acts _- even if dealing with the consequences is hard, it's better than having nothing left to fight for - _and it brings him so much more joy than what he felt when had torn himself from thinking of the present.

And so when Kuroko shows up at his door, Kagami does not hesitate. He pulls the other inside, neither saying anything _- he knows blue and red clash, but it leaves a delicious contrast, the colours of passion and calm - _but saying everything at once. He feels like he should be drowning, but calloused hands grip his face, bring it closer - _soft, pliable, do I taste vanilla? - _The taste gives him a delirious high and the urge to _- consume, possess, own - _taste more. It takes him to dizzying heights and he feels his blood pumping ever faster, a crescendo of sensations and emotions.

When he wakes up next to a warm body the next morning, he realizes that maybe relying on someone else isn't such a bad idea.

Kagami Taiga lives for the present, because nothing else makes him feel more alive.


End file.
